All on Seven Continents
by musingsofnobody
Summary: In which Chuck and Sarah tours the world in an attempt to make new memories.


A/N: I know I should be updating Chuck and Sarah vs. The Lost Memories, and I'll be getting to that once I read through the whole chapter. Anyway, I just had this idea in my head and then BAM! Lol. Although I know it's a lot OOC, I'd like to believe that there's this part of Sarah we have yet to see. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And lastly, it wouldn't hurt if you left a review, now, would it? :) Alright, I won't keep you any longer.

**All on Seven Continents**

Let's take a crazy trip, because you know I haven't been on one. The old memories may never come back, but we'll always have today and the rest of tomorrows to make new ones. Bring me first to the place where it all began (or so you say). I'll find it ridiculous on how an electronic store can be so special, but you'll help a dad take a video of her little ballerina's recital. I'll smile at the goodness of your heart, and you'll say sorry for taking care of that first rather than giving me the tour. I'll say its okay, and then maybe I'll remember something.

You however will remember how we always planned to see the Eiffel Tower, so from Burbank, we hop on a plane to France without any real plans. You'll first take me to The Louvre. They say it'd take us a lifetime to know it in and out, but you figured we'd have to start somewhere. We'll go see da Vinci's Mona Lisa's Smile, and you'll tell me mine is a thousand more times more beautiful, meaningful. I'll probably punch you on the arm because it's downright cheesy, but you'll know you've managed to make me smile. And then we'll finally go see the Eiffel Tower, like we have planned. I'll race you to the top, and by then we'll both probably be out of breath. We'll watch the beauty of the city in awe along with a thousand others. Then, just before we leave this magnificent place, you'll kiss me. You'll make a silly excuse about how we shouldn't let opportunities for nice memories to just pass us by. I'll remember something, but I won't tell you just yet.

We'll drive to Italy. It will take us much longer compared to taking a plane, but we're here to make memories, so it's okay. We are not in a hurry. You'll get a call from Ellie, and you'll tell her about our plans. She'll think we're crazy, but she'll be happy we took this trip. We'll pass by Switzerland on the way. It will be cold, so I need you to stay close to me. We'll meet a bearded man on one of our stops, and we'll both look each other in the eye realizing how much alike he is with Morgan. We'll share a smile and laugh.

When we do finally get to Italy, we'll realize how less we've really seen. It will be rich in culture, and of promises – of new memories. There will be a fashion show and you'll take me to see it. I'll agree thinking we're going more for you than me, only to have you tell me I'm a thousand more times more beautiful than all these models combined. I'll blush because the romance that clouds the whole city is getting to me, and then I'll see an outfit I'll fall in love with. Chivalry isn't dead, you say out of nowhere, and you head out, only to return with the whole ensemble. The next morning you'll treat me to gelato, and then I'll teach you how to eat it, in which you'll learn you'd need to be able to consume the first scoop in less than two minutes before it starts to melt and drip. In the evening, we'll wine and dine at the finest restaurants. We'll speak fluent French, because you have the intersect, and I just happen to have a great accent.

We'll go see The Trevi Fountain and you'll throw in a coin because they say it'll guarantee your return to the place. There's no harm in trying, you tell me, and I just smile at you. Finally, we'll catch the sunset at The Grand Canal in Venice. We are once again caught in awe at how beautiful the city is. When you become too mesmerized by the sights, I'll catch you off-guard and kiss you. You'll be surprised, but then you'll eventually smile into the kiss and we'll both relax into each other's embrace. I'll make a silly excuse about how we shouldn't let opportunities for nice memories to just pass us by. You'll slightly laugh, and you'll kiss me again.

On the worn map that we have, the pin drops to Greece. I on the other hand, think you purposely dropped it there. I do remember mentioning how I'd love to see the place some days ago. But maybe, I should just stop wondering if that's really the case. I'd like to believe its fate.

The clear waters of Greece are what we see once we arrive. I'll take a deep breath and feel grateful for all of this, and then you'll come to me all excited. You'll muse about The Acropolis, and The Parthenon. You'll see the Temple of Poseidon on another brochure and more excitement comes. _We have to see that, Sarah!_ You exclaim in all your tourist glory. I smile and nod at you, and somewhere along your excitement, I get excited too.

We'll walk through the streets of Athens at night. It's busy and tourist shops are open even in the late hours of the evening. We walk in on one of the Tavernas and you converse with the locals in fluent Greek. I'll be quite impressed, but I'll never admit it. They almost believe you were born the same place they were. In the morning, we finally get to test the waters in the beaches of Amorgos. We headed first to Crete, but we realized it is (partly) a nude beach. I laughed at how your face turned to one of horror. It brought a familiar feeling, but I brushed it off anyway.

We'll then realize we forgot about Spain and Portugal. We'll contemplate if we should head there now, or start our Asian trip as planned. Then we'll decide against the latter, because we're not in a hurry, and we are here to make new memories.

We'll easily love Spain, known for its flamenco music and dances. We'll eat free tapas, drink lots of wine, and get drunk on its rich culture. We'll see a bullfight and find out it's one of the place's endangered traditions. We'll take a tour of Barcelona, and book us tickets for Alhambra. When all this is done, and we are tired, we'll head back to our hotel room, listen to some nice music, and maybe we'll learn how to do the flamenco – in the bedroom. Something will come across me, but I won't tell you just yet.

We'll spend the next days walking through the streets of Seville, and then eating Paella at Valencia. And when that's all done, we'll head to the souvenir shops to get everyone back home a piece of the place we've visited. We'll add it to our growing luggage, and then whisk away to our next destination.

Each passing day is a day full of new memories, of smiles, of fun, and of love – I dare say. We find ourselves in the Land of The Rising Sun – Japan. You'll sing your heart out on the next karaoke machine and I'll be forced to watch. People will look at you and they'll think we must be crazy. We'll get weird looks, but we won't mind. For some peace and quiet we'll visit the Shinto Shrine. I'll thank whatever God it is that they have for allowing me to be there with you. I'll smile as another memory hits me. It's not all good, but it's something. I won't tell you about it just yet.

We'll head back to town, and you'll discover about the Pokemon Center. You'll get excited and you'll teach me about these rather cute albeit imaginary creatures. You'll go on and on about how you didn't think there's actually a real Pokemon Center in Japan. We'll take a picture of it outside and send it to Morgan as a postcard. I'll suggest we get on the bullet train, but you say otherwise. I realize the reason why, but then I don't ask you about it. I'll think to myself, maybe next time.

We'll go see India next, and find out all our prejudices are wrong. We'll see past Hinduism and all the Bollywood movies they've shown. You'll tell me about the Taj Mahal and I'll be impressed about how much you actually know about the place. We'll eat authentic Indian curry, and we'll realize it's not the smell we're accustomed to. And yet, you'll surprise me with a kiss. I'll be slightly grossed out but deep inside, you know I'll find it sweet. You'll find out they're celebrating a festival called Diwali, a festival of lights. You'll take me to see the lights on a clear night. You'll tell me that it's a celebration of a love long gone, and much like ours, I'll find the semblance. I'll kiss you just because I want to.

We'll head over to Bali next, and we'll realize it's more beautiful than Julia Robert's Eat. Pray. Love. We'll bask under the sun in the beaches of Kuta for hours. We'll head to town and take elephant rides. You'll have second thoughts at first, but I'll talk you into it eventually. I'll ask you to make love to me, and you'll wonder if I'm drunk. And I'll tell you yes, I'm drunk – with love and happiness. You'll give in, because you want it as much as I do. In the morning, we'll smile at what transpired. We'll be happy that it happened, and then I'll ask you to make love to me once again.

Let's fly to Australia next. I'll buy you a ticket to the Sydney Opera House. We'll go see a show, and you'll fall asleep in the middle of it. I'll remember something and I'll punch you just to wake you. You'll find it odd, but you'll brush it off. We'll take a dive to the Great Barrier Reef, be amazed with the beauty of the underwater world, kiss each other if we could. We'll take a picture, because it is by far one of the most exhilarating things you've done and have ever seen. You say memories are tenuous, and pictures are conclusive evidence of our existence.

Just before our flight to Africa, Ellie will check on us. It's been months since we've last seen her. We both tell her we miss her too, and she understands that we needed to take this trip. She tells us Morgan and Alex are great, and that Casey dropped by once. She lets us go and we tell her we'll see her soon.

There's so much to see in Africa, and yet, on our first few days, you chose to volunteer in one of the shelter houses to feed children. It warms my heart to know how good a person you truly are. You'll be a wonderful dad, I think to myself. We'll go see the fauna, and we're both overwhelmed by the quantity there is. I don't think I've seen so many zebras, buffalos, camels and giraffes all in a day. We'll play soccer with the locals, and we'll discover they're rather great at it. On the next day, it'll be rugby. By the end of the game, you'll be all bruised because some other guy apparently fancied me, and you got mad, and it got personal. It is not like you, but I think it's rather sweet.

During the night, you'll remind me to put on clothes that cover everything in my body – just to be sure I don't get Malaria, you'll also remind me to put on mosquito repellant, and I say the same for you. When it's time to leave, a part of you is left with the kids. They give us hugs, and it felt very heartwarming to be on the receiving end.

We'll fly to South America next. Let's start off Brazil by watching a show. You'll flash and know Portuguese in a snap. I'll roll my eyes and finally see it as some form of cheat you have. You'll imitate the actor's accent, so bad, I'll start laughing. It might get us kicked out, but I hope you'll think it's worth it. Ride on a boat with me along the Amazon River, worry about flesh – eating piranhas, get paranoid and stay away from the edge of the boat, and if you're lucky, I might even pretend to push you in.

Conquer Argentina with me. Let's head over to the Paris of the South – Buenos Aires, and party like we never have. See the Iguazu Falls with me, and be mesmerized by its beauty. Let's ski down the slopes of Andes, and I'll have a surprise ready if you outrun me.

Finally, take me home, to California. Leave all our luggages in the living room, and head straight to the bedroom with me. I'll tell you how much fun I had, and that I love you, and that I remember everything about our life. Don't cry, because I hated myself the last time you did. Be so happy, hug me in a tight embrace and then kiss me, and if you're not too tired, make love to me.

* * *

><p>I am pretty sure this has lots of errors in it, it's all my fault. Also, I'm pretty sure they didn't manage to visit all 7 continents, but who knows, maybe they will? So how'd this turn out for you? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! ;)<p> 


End file.
